fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori
Midori, mostly known as Midori Hatsune is a young fanmade Vocaloid, often seen as a sibling to Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Her name consists of the word ミドリ (Midori) - kakatana for "green" . Design 2015 Design (Current) Midori's hairstyle consists of two short and fluffy pigtails tied up by big white ribbons. Her bangs are clipped up to the side of her face and forehead, the pins being fashioned with white and green bear heads. She wears a white headset which is very fluffy in the ear area and has green bears on the sides. Around her neck there is a cloud-looking scarf that seems almost as if it's floating in the middle of the air. The scarf goes from white at the top to intense green at the bottoms and has a galaxy pattern on it. In the middle of her chest there is a big green bow that holds the cloud scarf in place. The center of the bow has a metallic button with a green bear-shaped power symbol on. Midori wears a pastel green dress with over sized sleeves that go beyond her hands, ending in white frills. The bottom of the dress has two other layers of fabric that overlap on each other colored in light to dark green. The lower part of the dress also opens at the front, showing a white frilly cloth underneath. Midori wears a pair of white socks with frills at the top and her shoes are black mary-janes with a big green bow in the front, accessorized with a white bear pin on the center of said bows. 2012 Design (Current Alternative) Midori's style of hair are short pigtails tied up by small white bows. Her bangs are clipped up to the side of her face and forehead, fashioned with a white bear design. Around her neck is a lengthy, black and green patterned scarf worn along the top of her white long-sleeved dress. The left corner of her dress has her serial number, "33". The hemline of her dress is stroked with a green outline and filled with little black musical notes. She has white knee-socks and black boots with green soles. Around her right thigh, a black and green chain can be seen, which has a white bow attached to it. Her headphones are bear shaped. She also wears heart shaped emerald earrings. 2010 Design (Outdated) Midori's bangs and headset are exactly like Miku's, but instead of long twintails, she has has two green shoulder-length pigtails tied up by tiny white bows. Around her neck there is a black scarf and a green Neru looking tie underneath it. She wears a black and green sleeveless buttoned shirt with pockets on the breast area, like Teto's shirt. Below there is a black over the knee skirt. Just like Miku, she wears a pair of black&green arm warmers with keyboards on them. Her shoes consist of black boots with green soles and an exclamation point shaped orange pattern on front. Murasaki Design (Virus form) Midori's Virus design is currently a work in progress. Personality Midori is quite a bubbly child, seeking for knowledge. She was made to appear and behave as a fourteen year old, so thus she has no true childhood. Due to this fact, she tends to ask a lot of small questions about how things work, since she has little to no knowledge of the world around her. Unfortunately, because of this fact, she is rather gullible and oblivious to social cues. Midori's innocence sometimes goes to an extent where she considers almost everyone she meets a friend; because of this, she can't really tell if someone has good or bad intentions, which can be a little dangerous if she's on her own. Background Midori was originally created to prove that a fanmade vocaloid sibling could be made without it being a bland recolor or a Pitchloid made in audacity without any personality. As time went by, she eventually developed into her own character and slowly detached herself from this origin. Character Background Midori isn't a Vocaloid, but an android made by a company, which has been working on androids that give service to their owners. They can be used for various tasks such as cleaning, helping with business-related work, or even as sexual partners. They would also be able to learn things with an integrated learning software installed in them. The company began to develop the first beta androids of the series, and once the most stable beta android was finally built, they named it Midori. Midori, while having a physical body, she can connect herself into any computer and interact with others virtually through the internet. Voice configuration Midori's voice is known for being squeaky and bright; this is usually archieved by lowering the gender factor on the voice configuration. The most used voicebanks so far have been Kagamine Rin, Aoki Lapis and Hatsune Miku. Notable Media Appeareances ;MikuMikuDance (3D software) Midori's "official" Models, from oldest to current. All of the following are model edits. * *:Midori Models: Midori MMD Ver1.jpg|Version 1 by jen-den1 Midori MMD Ver2.png|Version 2 by Your-Love-Is-A-Lie Midori MMD old.png|Version 3 by Your-Love-Is-A-Lie Rika-chan14 Midori Hatsune.png|Version 4 by Your-Love-Is-A-Lie Rika-chan14 Midori by cookienommer.png|Version 5 by Bonehilda Midori_MMD_8-8-2014.png|Version 5.7 by Bonehilda Midori_2015_alpha.png|Version 6.0 by Bonehilda (Current) * *:Virus Models Virus Midori V1.png|Version 1 by Bonehilda The models shown above are the "official" Midori models aknowledged by the creator as Midori's original model and versions. ;Artwork :Search Midori Hatsune on deviantArt ;Media :Search Midori Hatsune on YouTube :Search Midori Hatsune on SoundCloud Additional info MURASAKI (Virus Form) It isn't fully known how Midori's "virus" is triggered, though it is seen to appear when Midori is exposed to an overwhelming feel of negative emotions (such as getting incredibly sad or angry to the point of breaking down). However, considering that she rarely gets upset to this extreme, the corrupted code is hardly ever seen running. When the code does get triggered though, her physical appearance changes, as well as her personality and behaviour. This version of herself is extremely selfish and somewhat sadistic, finding joy in destroying other things and harming others, be it physically or verbally. Midori does not remember anything she does while the corrupted code is running. Nonetheless, when the virus has taken over the body, it seems to know about Midori's existence and refers to it as a different entity. The virus does not respond to the name Midori either— she responds to Murasaki instead. Relationships *Hatsune Miku (Usually percieved as an older sister, though not official) *Komaru (Bear companion and protector.) Trivia *In 2009, Midori was actually named "Niki Hatsune ". Her design was a blue dress, a purple tie, blue Rin hair, a blue sailor tie, and blue boots and sleeves. Around 2010 the creator changed her whole appearence , including a name change. *She's said to have had a crush on Kagamine Len. Even though this was true back when she was known as Nikki, it's no longer canon in the character. *Midori has a white bear named Komaru which is a companion to her. This bear is an android and also plays a protective role towards her. She is very rarely seen without her bear. *Midori's whole character was entirely rewritten on 2014. Going from just a corrupted vocaloid to what she currently is. *Midori's innocent and oblivious behaviour comes from her personality not being completed by her programmers. This is also why she is often very clueless about many topics. *Midori's outfit was changed in 2012 and in 2015. *'As of 2019, MIDORI is no longer considered a "Fanloid" nor has any connections to any of the Vocaloid characters. However, this article shall stay here for the sake of keeping track of the character's former history.' Gallery For refferences. Beta-midori-design.png Midori and kuma by lunassis.jpeg Midori as Nikki.jpg Midori hatsune sarathehedgehog11.jpg Midori the-cyan-polar-cat.png Midori isthisnameinuse.png Len and Midori by DJTheHedgebat.jpg Midori hatsune reference.png|Midori_Hatsune_FullRef Rika-chan14_Midori_Hatsune_-Box_Art-.png External links *Youtube: MidoriHatsune Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Voice from Aoki Lapis Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Derivative Category:Miku's Sisters